


Unabashed Apology (sincerely, I thank you)

by Hymn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BDSM, Canon Divergent, Forgiveness, M/M, Punishment, consensual kink play, lemme know if i missed a tag, post kh2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: Roxas had gotten over it a long time ago, but Riku had his kinks.





	Unabashed Apology (sincerely, I thank you)

**Author's Note:**

> springkink prompt - Kingdom Hearts, Roxas/Riku: punishment - Roxas had gotten over it a long time ago, but Riku had his kinks.

"Kiss it," Roxas says, voice smooth and distant, hard and bright like light glancing off a keyblade. Riku shivers on his knees, hands clasped behind his back. "Kiss it, to show that you accept this. That you want it."

It catches Riku's breath, and he leans forward until he's almost swaying, and presses his dry mouth to the hard wood of the paddle. He pulls back slowly, looking up at Roxas' eyes, narrow electric blue slits. Then Roxas lifts his booted foot up, plants it on Riku's shoulder, and shoves him. Riku falls where he lands, not trying to catch himself.

"On your hands and knees," is Roxas' command. "If you're really sorry, you won’t make a sound other than thank you."

Already Riku has to bite back a moan, because- fuck. He shivers, and moves up, onto his hands and knees, knows he'll have carpet burn there, and aches inside, hot and sharply sweet, half because of the anticipation of pain, of punishment, and of forgiveness, and half because Roxas is willing to do this for him.

Any normal man would be out of forgiveness by now, but Roxas is there for him, as many times as he needs this. He bows his head, and closes his eyes, makes the world dark so that he can feel the slap of pain, the hard rock and tingling burn that will build up within his flesh. He wants to see it, after, wants Roxas to pet the physical acknowledgment of his apology; wants Roxas to knead the abused flesh and press a cool kiss to it and fuck him so he can’t sit for breakfast the next day.

Roxas swings and the smack of paddle against flesh is loud. “One,” Roxas says, and Riku swallows everything else down, save, “Thank you.”


End file.
